


Stress Free Zone

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can't bear to see Allison tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Free Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) for the prompt "tensed up".

Lydia tapped her emery board against her lips, watching Allison sharpen her knives the same way Lydia sharpened her nails. Her brow furrowed, her lips pursed, her shoulders stiff, her back far too straight, her chest rising and falling with each huffed breath, her legs crossed so tightly that it made Lydia reflexively sit up straighter just looking at her. And Lydia hated tense. Lydia Martin was a stress free zone. She didn't stress over exams, she didn't stress about her credit card bills and she certainly wasn't going to spend what could be the last night of all their lives stressing.

She pushed her chair back, walking slowly over to where Allison was so absorbed with her weapons that she didn't even notice Lydia had moved. Draping herself over the back of her chair, Lydia took the knife and the whetstone out of Allison's hands and set them out of her reach on the table. "I think that's sharp enough, sweetie."

Allison looked over her shoulder with a sigh. "What if it's not?"

"Then you just keep sticking it in them until they stop giving you feedback." Lydia smiled, kissing her cheek and stroking over shoulders. "Now what do you say we do something about these shoulders?"

Allison smiled up at her, taking her hand and pressing it between her legs. "I'd rather you did something about this."

Lydia grinned hungrily. "Now you're talking."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
